06 Unnatural Talismanic Monk
Unnatural Talismanic Monk is the sixth episode of Gensoumaden Saiyuki and the first part of the Rikudo Arc Summary "I'd love to tell you that as our journey west continues, things get easier for us. Not the case, I'm afraid. And if having to fight pissed off demons wasn't bad enough, we find out we might not even be able to trust our friends. Although, to be honest, it's not like we have a lot of those in the first place. No matter." - Son Goku The Sanzo Party can sense a storm on the way and are trying to get to an inn before it starts pouring. But Goku can feel that somethings wrong. Sanzo shares the sentiment. Jeep comes to a sudden halt. There are the bodies a several demons lying by the road side, each covered with talismans. They reach an inn and just as it starts raining and their clothes are already soaked. The Inn owner, a young woman, tells them about a monk of legend that slays demons named Rikudo. Sanzo thinks that the talismans this Rikudo uses seem familiar. Sanzo replays old memories in his head from before his master, Koumyou Sanzo died. An older monk named Shuuei appears and reprimands some unruly monks, sending them to clean the out houses. Kouryuu shares a conversation with him about Koumyou before they are interrupted. Seems a bear has wondered onto the compound and it's feral. Kouryuu approaches the and stares it down, some how able t convince it to go away. Later, he is summoned to his master's room by Shuuei. He give Shuuei his only possession, the beads they found of him in the river, before he goes to see his master. Sanzo wakes up from the memories, the nightmare, of his master's death. The Sanzo party hear a scream. Youkai have broken into the kitchen. While fighting them, the mysterious monk Rikudo appears and vanquishes the demons. The Sanzo party thank him for the help, happy to return to their bed for the night. But Rikudo's not done here yet. He points the Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku out, saying that he can not rest until he kills every last demon. Sanzo steps in, addressing the monk as Shuuei. Some part of Rikudo's brain recognizes Sanzo and relays to him what happened as Kinzan Temple the night after he descended the mountain and the demons that killed Koumyou returned. Rikudo shows them the talisman that has taken root and controls his body, the Spell of Araya. The Sanzo party agree that it's better the make a run for it, but Rikudo is right on their heels. He confronts them and there is no running now. Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo stand and fight while Sanzo steps out. It's their fight not his and the others don't mind. Finally Sanzo decides to step in with the intent to kill Shuuei, but Goku tries to stop him. This only give Rikudo the opportunity to strike. Sanzo moves in front of Goku and is wounded. He's bleeding and fading from consciousness... Quotes *''"Who's Rikudo? You guys must be from the east. We don't know much about him, but he's considered a savior around here. People say he's a monk who wanders the countryside slaying demons. Few have ever actually seen him, but those who have say he's seven foot tall with talismans all over his body, capable of destroying a hundred demons at a pop." - Inn keeper woman'' to Sanzo party *''"Shit Gojyo! Can't I leave you alone for one minute with out you chasing after some tart?" - Genjo Sanzo'' to Gojyo *''"What kind of faggot fights with a fan anyway?" - Sha Gojyo'' to Sanzo *''"Rain is the bringer of life, yet it becomes disparing when it carries on like this, eh Kouryuu?" - Koumyou Sanzo'' to Sanzo *''"Kouryuu... River orphan... That's what they called me then." - Genjo Sanzo'' to himself *''"I reserve all my faith for master Sanzo (Koumyou). I have no place for gods. Though I can not believe in deities, I do believe in myself. Master sanzo saved my life taking my in, but my reasons for embrace him are not so petty. Sanzo is the only person I will ever call master." - Kouryuu to Shuuei'' *''"Turn back. There is no food for you here... Listen to me my friend, go back and never come back. And we in turn will never violate your territory. Let us make this promise so that we may coexist. Understand? Do you understand?" - Kouryuu'' to a bear *''"The boys not a river rat. He's a demon. Only an evil spirit could have that kind of super natural power." - A monk'' about Kouryuu *''"Someone said you were an evil spirit, but just now, sitting in the window, you looked like something else. The way the moon created a, a halo all around your golden hair, and your eyes, violet, just like..." - Shuuei'' about Kouryuu *''"I've never given anyone anything before. I'm sure. But guard them well." - Kouryuu'' to Shuuei *''"Why you bastard! How could you?! You ate all the cookie!" - Son Goku'' at some random youkai *''"Kicking demon ass is better than coffee for me." - Son Goku'' to Gojyo *''"Last night, my master bestowed the holy man right before he passed away. Genjo Sanzo, that is my name from this day forth." Genjo Sanzo'' to monks of Kinzan Temple *''"With Koumyou Sanzo's gold crown, I hereby recognize you as Priest Towa Genjo Sanzo the 31st formal heir to the Seiten and Maten scriptures, two of the five founding parchments of Heaven and Earth." - Head Monk of Kinzan Temple'' *''"No, I'm not. Because you know it doesn't really matter much if I help these guys or not. believe me, they won't die anyway." - Genjo Sanzo to Rakudo. '' *''"Right now I'm making paper airplanes. It's about the only skill I have worth passing on to others in my opinion. All I ever needed to know, I learn by folding paper airplanes. Isn't it marvelous? The way the orange accents the blue and visa versa. Because these colors are each enhances what is distinctive about the other... Ah, a trifling thing I suppose." - Koumyou Sanzo'' to Kouryuu *''"He gave me something that day. Something that I wanted to protect. And when it was taken from me I learned how small I was. I vowed to never again care for someone so much I couldn't bare to lose them." - Genjo Sanzo'' Gallery 06-003.png|Rakudo 06-007.png|"Or Kouryuu the drift wood." 06-010.png|"...a halo all around your golden hair..." 06-012.png|Pop-up Gojyo 06-015.png|Becoming Genjo Sanzo 06-017.png|Orange & Blue 06-019.png|"...But He's you friend, right?!" 06-021.png|"..no, Sanzo..." Category:Gensoumaden Episodes